


非专业丑闻公关

by LaurantMu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>机长横山裕和他的社长村上信五。<br/>鸣谢My灯的捉虫beta，爱你【比哈特</p>
            </blockquote>





	非专业丑闻公关

　　“社长，已经安排妥当了，随时可以登机。真的不用人随行么？别墅里一个打扫卫生的人都没有，属下……”

　　戴着眼镜的全能秘书絮絮叨叨着，村上摆摆手让秘书不要担心。社长可谓是个十项全能的男人，孤身去私人小岛上面度假一周而已，自然是难不倒他。

　　村上信五难得的假期，为了全然放松，整个旅程安排从简。4个小时的短途飞行，全机只有两个飞行员和社长本人。机长之前见过两次，半年前新聘的，听说是退役的战斗机飞行员，具体信息村上没有关心，只知道对方似乎姓横山。

　　从航站楼里出来，望着成片绿油油的绿地，和被热空气扭曲的跑道，明明车载空调开到最大，村上仍然止不住感到一阵热意透过小牛皮鞋的胶底从脚下蹿升，沿着被冷风吹得冰凉的小腿直烧到大脑微微晕眩。

　　到达停机坪的时候，机长和副机长正在和地勤人员沟通，看到村上下车，出于礼貌便和自己的大老板打个招呼。可惜本应该放松度假的村上社长似乎状态不佳，草帽过大的帽檐挡住了男人的大半张脸，礼节性的握手也无比敷衍，短暂地交握，触电式地收回，喉咙里咕哝出的“麻烦了”比起人言更如蛇咝。

　　不是很熟悉他的副机长对横山嘟囔抱怨着对方的无礼，话语里掺杂的无道理的嫉恨让横山感到一丝烦躁，内心默默地咒骂起现在年轻人专业素养的缺失。年轻的Beta斜眼瞥见本该检查仪表的上司松了松领带才自觉闭嘴，毕竟上次横山仰起脖子松领带后，有三个人被送进医院。

　　等发动机的轰鸣响起时，村上才隐隐后悔拒绝了秘书随行的建议。大脑被反复碾压的偏头疼，曾经骨折过的腿从旧伤处绵延辐射出针刺的酸痛陡然降临。经历过大风大浪，在谈判桌上从没有一丝退缩的村上，面对在万米的高空中的身体失控也内心慌乱，摇晃着从真皮座椅上缩进远离驾驶舱靠近卫生间的沙发上。

　　驾驶室和客舱中间不是完全密闭的，毕竟作为商务机，正直的村上先生从没考虑过带情人在飞机上做些不可描述的事情。起飞前，横山机长按照村上社长的习惯把隔断帘拉上，在顺利飞上12000米的高空开始稳定巡航后拍拍副机长的肩，用一贯的扑克牌脸高深莫测道：“一会儿发生什么事，你都不要离开驾驶室。”

　　副机长心头一紧，赶忙回忆着今天飞行有可能遇到的不利因素。然而台风过后天气晴朗，几乎无任何颠簸的平流层，通讯很稳定，飞机整机也才刚刚做完保养。不管副手如何手忙脚乱的检查起仪表和日志，横山摘下耳机，从容起身时随手紧了紧领带，大步迈出驾驶舱还顺手带上了帘子。

　　无论风如何席卷过机身，机舱内的味道也不会被带走一丝一毫。原本置于室内的清爽香氛味道被更为浓郁的味道取代。硬要让横山裕用一种具体的香味来描述，大概就是6个混合口味布丁套装里自己第三个才会吃掉的椰香布丁，清新的奶味混着椰子飒爽的香气。

　　算是喜欢的口味吧。横山裕心头转着漫无边际的念头，慢慢走向客舱尾部的沙发。村上信五把薄毯紧紧裹在身上，两只鼻孔深埋进毯子的毛绒布料里，仿佛这样就不会被横山身上无法忽视的alpha信息素干扰。如果说在横山的眼里，威风凛凛的大社长就是块冒着奶香布丁，对村上来说，此时横山裕就是从雨季的亚马逊丛林里漫步而来的黑豹，混杂着木头、泥土、雨水和带着铁腥气的皮革味。

　　横山的帽子被扔在了驾驶室，服帖的黑发搭在额前，大而明亮的眼睛在细碎的刘海下微微眯起。面对横山浅褐色的虹膜，村上吞着口水，紧张地瞪大眼睛看向眼前几乎是陌生人的alpha，发情期的本能让他绞紧握住毛毯的手。村上在脑子里尖叫着：不要，绝对不要！！身体却是个饥渴的婊子，叫嚣着希望被侵犯的下流念头。

　　眼前对外宣称是beta的大社长，实际上是个omega，这样的头条怕不是要霸占整个月的财经杂志和八卦期刊。而这个倒霉的omega竟然在自己的私人飞机上发情，恐怕连文春记者听了都要高呼骗人。

　　当然，还有让记者们更为喜闻乐见的消息。横山想象到报纸头版大标题“集团参与军火走私，高层非法持枪”都能大笑出声；他挑眉看向村上一鼓作气从毯子底下掏出一把簇新的格洛克18指着自己。估计连村上本人都没意识到因为紧张，他的双颊像仓鼠进食一样鼓起，圆睁的下垂眼看起来简直和横山家中的玩具贵宾一模一样。

　　“横山先生，你最好，最好别过来……”

　　“否则你就开枪了？”横山对于村上幼稚的举动终于忍无可忍翻了个白眼。

　　“别开玩笑了。”

　　啪嚓。

　　“外行就别想玩儿些自己控制不了的玩具。”

　　子弹争相从弹夹里滑落跌在机舱昂贵的地毯上发出几不可闻的闷响，争夺间，搭在村上下半身的毛毯也滑落在地。

　　横山顺手把空枪别进后腰，过于丰富的脑活动里闪过最糟糕的念头：虽然beta不能标记omega，但是足够强壮的beta也能让发情的omega怀孕，比如驾驶舱里的某个没长脑子浑身肌肉的小年轻。横山机长强忍住翻白眼的冲动默默盘算起独自降落在岛上的成功率。

　　心头计较着安危的横山机长好像完全没有看见眼前的景象一样，漆黑的眼珠始终保持着无动于衷的淡漠，仿佛此时西装裤挂在脚腕，微张双腿露出沾满前液黏糊在一起的阴毛，勃起的阴茎在半空中无助和重力抗争，两手因为惊愕仍然停在胸前保持抓握姿势的村上社长为无物。

　　“嘘。”横山裕食指抵在嘴上，撅起两片丰润的嘴唇，微微眯起眼睛做出平时恐吓弟弟交出游戏手柄的表情。滑稽到扭曲的模样让村上的大腿起了一层抹不平的鸡皮疙瘩。明明蠢得要命，由横山做来却说不出的恐怖。

　　见村上毫无动静只是傻傻岔着腿，抿嘴把之前快要呲出来的八重齿好好包进口腔，横山白皙的大手隔着衬衣按在村上的肩头，猛一用力把人推倒在沙发上，左腿膝盖顺势卡进张开的腿间，黑底金色缝变的制服裤小心避开被后穴淫液沾湿的小块皮面。

　　即使有布料的阻隔，被体温略低于自己的alpha碰触，依然让村上忍不住半合起眼睑发出熨帖的喟叹，从鼻腔里婉转带出的尾音满是邀请的意味。方才还戒备地露出獠牙的男人，下一瞬就像宠物犬摊开身体露出柔软的肚皮，期待着抚摸和亲近。用膝头两下把村上的双腿分得更开，横山一只手固定住村上不安分挣动的右腿，另一只手用力抓着膝弯，把整条左腿抬起，让不停吞吐收缩的后穴暴露出来，张合的穴口承受着横山的凝视，按捺不住吐露出更多透明的蜜液。

　　村上难得害羞，忍耐住想要攀附横山身体的欲望，用手臂遮住胀红的脸。横山倒是对这纯情少女般的动作毫不感冒，把方才脱下的放在上衣口袋里的白手套取出一只戴上。手套是高级丝滑的材料，奈何横山裕却不是个温柔的人，不发一语两根手指就塞进从未被人造访的甬道，突如其来地摩擦力造成异样的快感让村上把八重齿紧紧扣进手臂，留下一排泛红的齿印，尖叫呻吟都被消弭在自己的肉体里。

　　发情期让处子都像荡妇，穴道柔软又紧致，缱绻暧昧地吸啜着闯入者，快感盘旋，却无法缓解在深处蔓延的欲望。不够，想要更多，更多……脑海中只剩下眼前蒸腾着好闻水汽的alpha。本能利用身体说出原始的诉求，村上的屁股不自觉地夹紧收缩，引诱着眼前的alpha。然而横山像北极最冷的冰芯，丝毫没被发情期灼热湿润地omega融化，维持铁壁铜墙的冷面，毫无破绽。

　　确认村上后穴的状况后，横山快速抽出手指，惹来村上又一阵走调的吟哦。看着被浸润濡湿的手套，指间粘腻地分泌物勾连出丝线，横山机长厌恶地微皱眉头，快速把手套取下，指尖被黏液包裹地触感却挥之不去。

　　把已经弄脏的手套扔在地上，横山直起身用手帕擦拭手指。被冷落而感到困惑地村上撑起身体，用力抓住横山的胳臂。横山眉头皱得更深心想omega果然都很麻烦。

　　比如眼前这个。

　　“……横山君……”灼热地吐息缠上耳际，细弱的气流震动碎发搔在敏感地耳廓上。

　　“啧。”横山偏头就能看清村上右脸颊青春期留下的痕迹。

　　太近了。

　　“……横山君……不想，和我做么？”

　　“啊，你还没有你想的那么有魅力哦，村上先生。”

　　横山恶劣地抓过村上细长又骨节分明的手指附在自己的裤裆上。平时用来握钢笔，弹施坦威的手此时微微卷起勾勒出自己下身的形状，这个认知倒是让横山在无趣中感到一丝兴味。而男人即便软垂状态也十分惊人的阴茎让村上不满地鼓起腮帮。

　　“……你是不是alpha？”

　　“不是什么烂大街的货色都能让我硬起来。”

　　“难道……横山君，其实是……ED？”

　　横山突地捏住村上的下巴，冷冷地盯着即便处在发情期，屁股里痒得恨不能趴下任肏，也不愿在嘴巴官司上落下风的omega。

　　总算有点意思了。

　　“请更努力点，不然只能让前头那个傻小子来满足你了……”横山刻意顿了一下，观察着村上瞬间僵硬的脸才继续道：“社长大人。”

　　“不是ED，那就是性冷淡喽？”

　　“性冷淡只是因为你不够勾人而已……”横山一手捏住村上的下巴，另一只手拍了拍村上手感还算细腻的脸颊。

　　清脆的拍击声对于村上来说却是无言的羞辱。村上两道剑眉皱起，明亮的眼中满是火焰，欲望的，愤怒的，也许还有被挑起的战意。

　　再努力点啊。横山勾起唇角，抽出别在腰后的空枪，拽住村上的胳臂猛地将人掀翻在沙发上，大社长挺翘的屁股在衬衣下摆处若隐若现。

　　“还是玩‘玩具’比较适合你啊，村上先生。”

　　冰冷的枪口抵在村上下身开合的小嘴上，脑子清楚枪里没有子弹，但是马上要被射穿的恐惧感蛇形缠绕在心头让村上不可抑制地紧张起来，呼吸加重，肌肉绷紧，臀瓣一松一紧地夹住枪管。横山微眯眼睛，被村上努力想要回头看自己的滑稽样子逗笑了。

　　再冷的冰山，也有融化的一天。

　　嘴角抑制不住笑意的横山机长使力用枪口顶开村上后穴的褶皱，贪婪的洞穴没一会儿就把枪管吞了进去，几厘米长的枪身被缓慢推进甬道，被挤出的汁液顺着枪管滑到横山扣着扳机的手指上。

　　恶作剧般“咔哒”一下扣动扳机，即将被杀死的生物本能让村上浑身一抖，肝门括约肌也跟着收紧把枪管又往里吃进去两分。

　　“你自己慢慢玩着，离降落还有……”横山抬头看了眼机舱壁挂电视上滚动播放的航程信息道：“一个半小时，别叫太大声让人听见哦，社长。”

　　站起身用隔壁小桌板上的免洗洗手液清除掉手上并不存在的脏东西，横山这才满意地点头，活动着颈关节，把领带又松了松。不再看屁股里咬着手枪，停滞在惊吓的余韵中没有回神的村上，横山转头走向驾驶舱解决另一个‘麻烦’。

　　“啊，横山先生你终于回来……了，啊！”

　　青年在惊呼和剧痛中眼前一黑晕在驾驶座上。要是中途醒了再一个手刀敲昏就好，横山默默补充。

　　直到在私人小岛的停机坪上降落时，副机长在降落的颠簸中总算幽幽转醒，等他清醒过来看见一脸清爽的横山还是有些发懵，平时冷着脸几乎没有表情的横山先生居然在笑。

　　Beta青年看着横山，好看的男人笑起来天成的阳光灿烂，自己却止不住的脊背发凉。大概是动物本能中弱者对强者危险气息的天生敏锐，在横山咧着嘴让自己跟指挥塔回程的飞机一起走时，他毫不犹疑地点头。即便横山和蔼可亲的说是社长吩咐不要担心，但是青年只顾着点头，告别后逃跑似的跳下飞机向指挥塔窜去。

　　离岛时会有另一班飞机来接人，不需要横山操心。帮村上社长避免了一桩大丑闻的横山机长心中不免有些洋洋得意，奖金自然不会少，工资说不定还会涨呢？帮村上先生处理发情期就更简单了，对自控力无比自信的性冷淡横山裕甚至可以拍着胸脯说自己都不会硬。

　　然而当他拉开帘子走回客舱，看见让他充满自信的村上先生敞着衬衣，乳头在燥热的空气里颤抖挺立，甚至在beta中都算可观形色姣好的肉棒紧紧贴着小腹，一条腿曲起踩在沙发边缘，另一条修长笔直的细腿向外敞开。手臂穿过曲起的腿弯活动，手掌握住枪柄，手指扣在扳机上，而枪身依然被后穴紧紧地裹夹在炽热的甬道里，内壁被填充摩擦的快感让村上难耐地发出低哑的呻吟，像大提琴G弦上奏出的咏叹调。

　　看清横山抱着手臂停在面前后，村上仰头鼓动着喉结把枪身从不舍的直肠里拔出来，大量的淫液随着枪管离开涌出穴口在真皮沙发上积成一滩清亮润泽的水洼。

　　村上稳稳地伸直手臂再次把黑洞洞的枪口指向横山，挑眉抬眼看向瘦高的机长，因为缺水发声困难只能艰涩的发出喉音。  
　　“……那么……现在呢？”村上嘴巴像慢动作似的，一字一顿说着话：“……我的，机长大人。”

　　横山早就注意到格洛克满是水光的性感枪身上打开的保险，以及消失在地毯上澄黄的子弹。

　　下身突然硬得发疼的横山机长在心中骂道：妈的。  
　　


End file.
